1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device cooling. More particularly, the invention pertains to the cooling of integrated circuit devices. These include computer memory, logic chips, and processor modules, and in addition, data processing systems, subsystems and other digital and analog electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, heat exchange and the cooling of integrated circuit devices to ensure proper operation and prevent device failure has been and remains a significant technical challenge. Various cooling methods proposed to date have advanced the art. A technique that improves heat removal capacity and efficiency is disclosed herein.